


The Crooked Little Road To Happily Ever After

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting Alec, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Time Skips, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, “My love for you is like pi, irrational and never-ending.”





	The Crooked Little Road To Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



Warlock, Angel. Bisexual, Gay. Immortal, mortal. True, they were different in many ways, and yet they loved by only one way; heart and soul, pure devotion. Alec fights to breathe for a moment as his chest grows tight, Magnus smiled, knowing all too well the effect he has on the angel, even as his own heart is skipping beats in his chest.

His heart was beating a thousand times per minute, and it began to skip beats as they share a kiss; Alec hums, keeping the memory of Magnus sweetness engraved in his mind. Alec palms Magnus beautiful face, and the warlock closes his eyes, allowing the love of Alec’s touch to warm his soul. The kisses they share taste like cherry lollipops; so sweet and divine.

One kiss was all it took to melt Alec’s heart. One touch of Magnus lips to send his blood rushing in his veins. They may be different in skin, but in heart, they were the same. His temperature shot up, scoring, burning him like a wild fire as his skin tingled and twinkling lights danced in front of his eyes. His ivory color cheeks flush rosy red, his heart kicking into over drive as his soul mate wraps his arms around him and draws him in, even the lightest of touches making his body quivers as they share one sweet, passionate kiss.

For tonight, under a diamond twinkling sky, they sit side by side, nestled against each other, cozy under a soft blanket. As a shooting star shot across the sky, Alec leans in to kiss Magnus, whispering against his warm, sun kissed skin, “Make a wish.”

“I don’t need to make a wish,” Magnus is grinning fondly, already leaning in to kiss Alec as he whispers, “I already have my heart’s desire.”

Magnus cared very deeply for Alec. With so much fondness that when his angel was away on a mission, the warlock was nearly beside himself with worry.

Alexander was going to come back. Magnus was certain of that truth. The mission was just taking longer than expected. However, Alexander was going to come home. Safe and in good health, maybe a little bruised and scratched—he was a solider, after all. Injuries were part of the job. But he would come home.

Magnus had faith...The powerful Warlock had hope that he would see his beloved angel once again. He refused to allow the dark thoughts to smother him in fear and sadness of thinking he may never see Alexander again. Never kiss his lips or hold him in his arms, never give him that charming smirk that makes the angel flush rosy red in his cheeks.

He will see his beloved angel again.

Yet as the days passed with Alexander gone, and no news if he, or Clary and Jace and Izzy, were safe, his heart began to break. Even as powerful as he was he could not gaze into the future at an exact time and place to see if his angel was alright. Fear was taking hold of him, he shakes, head to toe, like a frightened cat. He sees only pain and sorrow, feels the loss of good faith seep from his soul. Even as powerful as he was, his magic had been unable to locate the group of hunters as they sought to destroy a nest of demons. Why was this mission taking so long?

Day in and day out, no news came to him...until, like a bird soaring out of the heavens, on a day when Magnus felt like his heart had all but shattered, Alexander returned to him. Bloody and beaten, but standing tall and proud, bow in hand. Jace and Izzy followed behind him, a little bloody as well but victorious warriors.

Magnus felt tears of joy in his eyes, his breathing was ragged as he ran to the angel, throwing his arms around Alexander and hugging him too tightly he heard Alec loses his breath. But he didn’t pull away, intend strong arm wrapped around Magnus’ waist and a tight squeeze, returning the hug as tightly. Breathing a sigh of relief, Magnus closed his eyes and held onto the love of his life as if to never let him go.

Everything is quiet around them, and the weight of all the sadness and sorrow seems to lift from his chest and he feels light as a feather; A blissful warmth rushes over him, makes him boneless, floating on a high of love as Alexander palms his cheeks and draws him into a kiss as sweet as honey.

That night, tucked in bed, they sleep in each other’s arms, fingers enter wined and hearts beating as one. No nightmares or dark thoughts haunt Magnus; he dreams only pleasant dreams of his beautiful angel. Come morning, Magnus wake slowly, caught somewhere in a haze of alertness and drowsy. The early morning sun kisses his cheek, warming him like a cozy blanket. Alec slumbers next to him, tucked into the crook of his arm, his warm and comforting, and an arm looped over his waist. Magnus smirks; who could’ve known the big, bad Shadowhunter was a cuddler.

Alec’s cheeks were rosy pink and even in sleep his lips where slightly upturned in a soft smile. Magnus presses a kiss to his forehead, and Alec nuzzles closer, mumbling sleepy and slow, rubbing his cheek against Magnus shoulder like a kitten at a scratching post. Magnus smile only grows brighter as he turns into Alec, pressing their foreheads together and breathing in the scent of home and love, closing his eyes as he holds the man he loves in his tender embrace.

And even when times are bad, full of sorrow, their love sees them through.

Alec’s head spins with worry. When he closes his eyes all he can see is the torment swarming Magus, his agony nearly visible like scars crisscrossing his body in a mass of weeping scores and blistering burns. He doesn’t comprehend what is hurting his beloved, yet he’s certain his soul mate is hurting, tragically.

He can see the sorrow in Magnus’ face, in his furrowed brows, in those radiant eyes that of late have lost their gleaming twinkle. Alec has missed that stunning grin that makes his heart flutter; he cannot recall the last time Magnus smiled sweetly. Times between them have been dark as Magnus has been forced to endure the memories that haunt him. Once upon a time, his soul mate flashed the biggest, bright smile at him that took his breath away. Now, the smile is a façade to hide the hurt.

On this morning, the golden sunlight fills the space between them until it’s hushed away as Magus strolls near, the smile on his face growing upon seeing his beautiful angel standing there. They stand so close Magnus can feel Alec’s breath become even more ragged as his heart skips rapidly in his chest, thumping like a war drum against his ribcage.

He smiles, yet his eyes are keeping a secret of his past from Alec, yet he is given a soft kiss on the lips and promised that everything is alright. Alec is sure the darkness prowls underneath Magnus’ put on joy, but he says no more of it…until that night when the walls come tumbling down and Magnus opens his heart, he has felt the sorrow flutter in his heart for far too long.

It wrapped around his ribcage in a tight grasp, suffocating him while closing his eyes against the pain ripping through his heart. Magnus never wanted Alec to see that ugly, terrible side of him and after confessing his darkest secrets, he is sure the angel will fly away from his side. Yet the love between them is powerful, more powerful than even him. Alec promises “There is nothing ugly about you,” and Magnus feels his heart nearly burst through his ribcage.

For so long he felt he did not deserve any forgiveness for the sins of his past, his demonic power had polluted his body and left this ugliness within him, and yet Alec kneels before him and promises him that he is the most beautiful flower in the garden of Heaven, breathing life back into his once breathless soul. Magnus’ hands tremble and he flexes them against his thighs to still them, head bent low. His angel hugs him, wrapping him in his arms to embrace him tenderly. Alec’s devoted love was enough to make Magnus’ heartbeat quicken. He lays his head on Alec’s shoulder, smiling gently, and feeling closer to heaven then he had in a very long time.

Yet that night, as they lay together in bed, the fear is too strong to sleep. He feels it tighten in his chest, a familiar eerie presence sinks into his room and curls up with him, sending shivers down his spine. The goosebumps dance on his skin, the once cozy bed he shared with Alexander is now a monster that makes his blood run cold. Try as he might to find the realm of sweet dreams, the darkness seems to hold an unseen sickness. Watching his every moment. Stalking him. Haunting him. Heaven seems so far away from his touch...and yet, salvation comes to him when Alexander cuddles up beside him, kissing his forehead gentle as his arms weave around his waist.

As if by magic, his angelic grace sends the monsters in the dark back screaming to hell, leaving Magnus in a time of pure bliss as he lays his head on his angel’s chest, clinging to him tightly. He feels a bit shameful to be freighted so easily, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the most powerful force in this realm; nightmares, of all scary things, should not be able to haunt him so easily.

Alexander doesn’t gaze upon him with pity, but understanding; even the all-powerful, fierce Shadowhunter has been haunting by the wickedness of the dark. If anyone could understand how he feels, its Alexander.

His beloved angel who offers him peace and harmony, rocking him to sleep until Magnus slumbers peacefully in his arms, a smile on his handsome face and his cheek nestled against Alexander’s chest.  
Safe in the arms of his beloved angel.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/917411.html?thread=107842211#t107842211)


End file.
